


Trapping Darkness

by Fated_wings



Category: Home Alone (Movies), Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: You'd escaped to a different galaxy, far, far away, and had been living a peaceful life for almost two years now. But that was all about to change, Christmas was a time for miracles to happen, wasn't it? Maybe not a miracle for you though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had a really weird dream and wanted to write it out. My mind is kind of crazy when it comes to dreaming, so... sorry.

It had been a little over a year since you escaped to this backwater planet, leaving your friends you'd made in an attempt to distract the supreme leader, hopefully splitting his attention between the war with the rebels and his insceccnt need to find you. You, who above all else, weilded the force in such a way that it not only bent to your will, but was so in tune with all living forces you could turn into a different being entirely. Namely that of a deer. Unfortunately ever since you'd come here you weren't able to be your true self, lest the man you were hiding from would sense you and come to collect, possibly destroying this planet in the process.

You sighed as you looked out the hotel room to the chilly world below, smiling softly at seeing the frozen lake and shuddered. Your peaceful expression changed suddenly, drawing the curtains closed to not give away your location and turned, the man hunting you standing behind you.  
"Ren. It's been a while," you say softly, not meeting his eyes as you walked to the table between you two and picked up a grape from the platter of food. "I'd begun to think you'd forgotten me."  
"Forgotten you? As if any who met you would ever forget you." Kylo said quietly, his eyes following you as you slowly ate.  
"Why are you here? I would think you'd have more important things to do." you glanced at him, popping another grape in your mouth, twitching as your eyes connected. 'Damn, he's getting closer... Another galaxy away, but close..." you think, taking a step back as he approached. "Ren?"  
"Why do you keep running?" he backed you into the table, his lips twitching slightly as you gasped quietly. "Is it to keep my attention divided? Well, we've nearly dealt with all your rebel friends, so you might as well stay put and tell me where to collect you."  
"Hmph. Not likely. You're still not close to me, so I will enjoy my holiday here before heading off." you shake your head, pushing by him to go to the mini-fridge and pulled out a sparkling water, taking a drink and smirking slightly as you felt his anger rising.  
"We shall see, deer." he grabbed you by your shoulder, jerking you around to face him and blinked at the knock on the door.  
"Ms. (Y/n)? Is everything alright?" Hector asked softly through the door.  
"Fine, everything is fine," you called, gasping quietly as the man in front of you yanked your head back, twitching as you felt his breath on your nape. "Kylo?! Let go you freak!"  
"I shall feel your warmth soon enough." Kylo breathed.  
"Get a grip on yourself." you huff, twitching as you heard a key in the door and shoved him back. "Augh, this man has it out for me. Stay close, yeah?"  
"Are you asking for my help?" he tilted his head slightly.  
"Kind of... he keeps hitting on me. I"ve told him I"m taken, but..." you sigh, turning to the door as it opened, missing the man's raised eyebrow at you. "Hector." you addressed the tall man as he entered the room.  
"Oh, Ms. (Y/n), I didn't realize you had... company..." Hector stated in his British drawl, eyeing the raven-haired man as you made your way to the unmade bed and started fixing it.  
"Yes, well, I do believe I told you I was engaged, did I not? My fiance, Ben, is on a very tight schedule and can only visit every once in a while." you fluffed the pillows, smirking slightly as you caught the feeling of jealousy rising from the man and flashed your frienemy a knowing glance. 'Sorry Ren, but you were after me for a similar reason, yeah?" you asked telepathically, raising an eyebrow.  
'Something as such, yes." Kylo responded, walking over to sit on the newly made bed and stared the other man up and down. "I had a layover on my way to Paris, I thought I'd come see how (Y/n) was doing and discuss more venue options for the wedding." he took your hand gently in his, squeezing softly.  
"Ah, I see. And here I thought Ms. (Y/n) was getting cold feet. Perhaps I thought wrong?" Hector turned his attention to you, his smile faltering as you stepped closer to the other. "Yes, I'll just... leave you to it." he bowed, leaving and shutting the door behind him.  
"Gods, I never thought he'd leave..." you sigh as the one holding your hand stood, resting against his broad shoulder. "Thanks, Ren..."  
"Are you going to give up running from me?" Kylo asked, wrapping an arm around your frame. You felt your heartache at the gesture, longing to return to the days of training with him in the mindscape, of growing closer in companionship, up to the meeting him in person as you tried to help Rey escape Takodana, getting caught yourself and finding just how dark his dark side was. You'd stopped allowing him into your mindscape, distancing yourself from him, and once he helped Rey defeat Snoke you learned his true intentions for you, giving you cause to run. "Fawn?" he asked softly, his thumb rubbing circles on your shoulder. You sighed, pushing away from him and turned.  
"I can't... don't you understand? Not only am I trying to split your attention, I-?" you start before he put a hand up.  
"You're scared. Of my plans." he finished for you.  
"It's not even about you building the empire... those plans... we can easily fight, easily explain how to deal with them..." you shake your head slightly, feeling a thud in your chest. "N-no way! What's he doing here?!" you gasp as you feel the mischievous soul enter the hotel, a wide grin breaking out across your face and turned to him. "Sorry, Kylo. Someone fun's just turned up."  
"A new partner?" he growled, trying to keep his anger under check.  
"Kind of." you huff as you see his jaw twitch. "Calm down, he's a kid. I had a blast with him last Christmas taking out some thieves. I haven't seen him since, I want to see how he's doing." you explain. "I can have harmless fun with him is all." your smile fades to one of sadness. "LIke we used to as kids..."  
"I see. So I need not worry about you running off with him." he put a hand to your face.  
"I'm not going to run off with a kid, Ren. But I am going to go have dinner with him. See ya." you wave as you sever the link, rushing into the bathroom to change.


	2. Chapter 2

You slowly walked down the stairs to the dining hall, laughing slightly as you saw the young boy huffing at the host and stepped up behind him.  
"I don't understand... why are you not here with your parents?" the host growled.  
"Because he's here with his cool aunt." you laughed softly as they turned their eyes to you.  
"A-Aunt (Y/n)?" Kevin tilted his head, eyebrow quirked.  
"Table for two, please." you nodded at the host, ruffling Kevin's hair as you followed to your seats and burst out laughing when it was just you two. "Gods, it's good to see you, Kevin. Where's your family?" you tilt your head slightly.  
"In Flordia. It's cool, I didn't want to be with those jerks anyway." Kevin replied, picking up the menu. "What about you? Still running from your ex?" he heard you sigh, glancing up at you.  
"Yeah... he's getting close to finding me again, I'm... I'm going to be leaving soon, but I"m so happy I get to see you again. Pulled any cool traps lately?" you smirk slightly, turning and ordering your food.

After eating and catching up you were stirring your tea with your finger lazily, your (e/c) eyes swirling to milky white as you went into a trance. You saw what was to unfold during your time with Kevin, how Harry and Marv had broken out of jail, and all the fun you'd be having over the next few days.  
"(Y/n)?" Kevin's voice finally reached you, snapping you out of your trance and jumping as your teacup exploded. "(Y/n) are you okay? What happened?" he handed you a napkin.  
"Sorry, Kevin... I spaced out..." you sigh as you wipe your hands, standing along with him.  
"I'm going sightseeing tomorrow, wanna come?" he asked, watching as your eyes lit up. "Is that a yes?"  
"Definitely. See you then." you nod, watching as he went off towards the elevator. You decided to take the stairs, climbing up the flights with your doggy bag in tow and sighed as your left shoe fell from your foot, traveling down the stairs. "Damn it..." you unlock your door, setting your stuff inside before turning to go gather your lost shoe. You bend down, picking up the item, the hairs rising on the back of your neck as your heart fluttered and glanced down a few flights of stairs.  
He stood stock still, his eyes fixed on you as you straightened, a smirk on his lips as your blood ran cold.  
"Oh... shit..." you breathe, finally regaining the ability to move as he started towards you, causing you to run back up the stairs and into your room, slamming and locking the door. "That's not a trick... that's actually him!" you squeak as you look around, trying to figure a way out fo your current predicament and rushed to the windows, yanking the curtains open. You tried to push the glass open, growling as it stuck and glanced up at the mechanism. "Damn it!"  
"You're too late, (Y/n)," Kylo said from behind you, causing your blood to freeze and your body to tense.  
"How. How did you do it," you ask calmly, slowly lowering your hands and glanced at your lightsaber under your pillow.  
"Your heart was calling out these past few weeks. It was easy to follow," he explained, taking slow steps to you, both of you reaching for the saver, causing it to hover between you two. "You've been wanting me to find you for so long now."  
"Not even close," you growl, turning your eyes to the saber, blinking in shock as it flew to your hand and yelped as he tackled you.  
"You can't kill me and you know it." he panted as you struggled to get away, pinning your hands to the ground and smirked down at you.  
"Augh, that's not fair!" you huff, kneeing him in the side, rolling so you had him pinned and growled as his grin spread. "Why couldn't you give me my holiday? It was going to be such fun, too."  
"How do you know?" he blinked up at you.  
"Kind of saw it in my tea... couple of thieves are going to cause some havoc, wanted to be there for it," you smirk down at him slightly, squeaking as he rolled you to your back. "Get off you-?!" you start before his lips crashed onto yours, your mind going hazy as you fought with his hold, feeling something slip down your throat and choked slightly. 'What the hell?!" you think as you felt the thing slither down into your stomach, your will power fading as his kiss became gentle, soft. You gasped slightly as he leaned away from you, lifting you under the arms to rest against the wall. "Wh-what the hell...?"  
"I suppose we can stay here for a while. Hux is enjoying my time away, and I could use a little alone time with my wife," he smirked down at you as you glared up at him.  
I'm not..." you start, twitching as he grabbed your left hand, lifting it and fighting to slip something over your ring finger.  
"It'll be clear in the morning. For now relax, just sleep." he leaned to you, kissing your forehead as your eyes shut and picked you up as you passed out.


End file.
